So far, the ceramic composition that can be sintered at more than 1280° C. is widely used in the industry; however, it becomes semi-conductive when sintered in the neutral atmosphere such as N2. Therefore, it is impossible to use low melting metals like Ag and Cu as inner electrodes. Hence, it is very difficult to manufacture the MLCC and LC filter at a low price. In order to use the low melting Ag or Cu, it is necessary to study the dielectric ceramics that has a low sintering temperature and does not become semi-conductive when sintered in the low oxygen atmosphere such as N2.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a novel composition of dielectric material is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.